


Marigolds & Fireworks

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Light Angst, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Oh, that reminds me, what color is your dress?” George asked around a mouthful of toast.You frowned grumpily. “Dress for what?”“For the dance of course.”“I don’t have one - no one’s asked me,” you said pointedly.-All you wanted was to be asked to the Yule Ball and for everyone to leave Harry alone, was that too much to ask?





	Marigolds & Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> You can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)**, let's be friends!
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Keep it moving, keep it moving!”**  
**

You grinned when you heard your name being called by a few friends as you walked through the front doors.

Distracted by your friends, you accidentally bumped into someone. Before you could even fully turn around, you were apologizing.

“I am _so_ sorry! Are you alri- oh! Hello Professor!” You beamed, excited to see Sprout.

She smiled, just as wide, back at you. “Oh hello dear! I see you have your badge ready! Have you met the other Prefect? Did you work on growing the rare plants for your potions that we spoke about? I got your last letter nearly yesterday!”

You smiled at her rapid questions and round friendly face. “Yes, I have - we’ve become quick friends already! I did, I actually wanted to ask you about a particular potion I used last week. I don’t know if you’ve read in the Daily Prophet - Helga seemed to have some trouble with the quidditch match -“

“Oh dear yes, I was so worried about you all!” Her eyes softened. “Are you alright? Your family too? It’s _despicable_ really.”

“Yes, we’re all alright. The Weaselys took me,” you smiled.

“Ah, yes,” Sprout said knowingly, with a twinkle in her eye. “I saw Mr. George Weasley pass by a few minutes ago.”

You smiled sheepishly. “Yes, he’s been a bit preoccupied.”

“Up to no good I imagine,” Sprout laughed. “S’good to laugh every once in a while.”

She winked and this time, you laughed.

The last few carriages pulled up behind you and Sprout herded a few third years into the Great Hall. “Come by my office tomorrow morning dear, you can show me all the ingredients for your potions. We’ll work on it together.”

“Thank you professor!” You waved.

* * *

“First years!” You called out. “First years, follow us!”

Robert Coote, the other fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect, waved his arm in the air.

The handful quickly made their way to you and Robert, all looking varying degrees of anxious.

“S’that everyone?” You asked Robert.

“Yeah,” he craned his neck to double check and shook his head. “Wait, I see two more stuck behind a few fourth year Ravenclaws. Take them downstairs, we’ll catch up.”

You beamed at the nervous bunch and tried to be assuring. “Now don’t be worried about anything, our common room is the easiest to get to. As someone who’s been into all of the common rooms - I can assure you ours is the best.” You winked and a few of them let out soft laughs.

You led them towards the entrance doors, passed the tables, and heard a few cheers aimed at you.

A familiar face caught your eye and you grinned when he winked in your direction. A small blonde haired girl giggled and you turned to face her. She had a wide, kind smile and her blue eyes lit up at you.

“Is that your boyfriend?” She asked, the girl behind her giggling as well.

You smiled as you passed the two familiar faces.

“Tossers,” you said as you passed, teasing grin on your face.

“Such a foul mouth on a Hufflepuff!” George gasped dramatically.

“A Prefect no less!” Fred exclaimed. “What would poor old Helga say?”

“She’d toss you two into some Devil’s Snare,” you said, waving the Hufflepuffs to follow you. “Ignore them, you’ll come to hear many people yelling after these two throughout the year.”

“Hey! That’s not true!” Fred said, grin still on his face.

“_Mr. Weasley!_ Get off the tables!”

You rolled your eyes, exasperated, and a few more first years laughed.

“See you in a few?” George called out, jumping off the table.

You waved and nodded, leading the first years down towards the kitchens.

“Yeah,” you said to the girl, as you waited for the Robert to catch up. “That’s my boyfriend.”

Robert made his way with the last two red faced students and you grinned.

“Alright everyone, pay very close attention! If you hit the wrong barrels, you’ll end up smelling of vinegar for weeks.”

* * *

“I heard the pretty Beauxbaton’s girl is going to enter,” Lee said.

“Krum’s got to, right? That’s all Karkaroff boasts about,” Ron answered. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to add that to the potion mate.”

You grabbed Fred’s hand and stopped him from adding a poisonous ingredient. He frowned and looked back at the book to his left.

“This isn’t a good idea,” you said for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Is there an echo in here Georgie?” Fred asked, looking up at the ceiling.

You frowned and glared at Ron when he chuckled.

“I agree!” Hermione said. “You could get into _trouble_! Dumbledore placed the age line down himself. Your potion isn’t going to fool anyone.”

“There _is_ an echo!” George gasped, just as loud.

You frowned. You’d had enough of this whole plan of theirs - they’d been whispering among themselves for hours now.

“Alright _fine_, if you two are going to continue this, I’m going to bed.” You went to walk out the Great Hall and had made it halfway to the exit, when a pair of arms wrapped around you.

“Love, we were only joking!”

“I know.” Which - you _did_ know. They weren’t making fun of you, this was who they were. So you patted his hand and turned around to face him. “You just worry me sometimes is all.”

“You know, you should be supportive.”

“Careful there,” you narrowed your gaze and he grinned.

“You’re fun to rile up, you know that?”

You rolled your eyes so hard he laughed again. “Yes, _Weasley_, I’m well aware at how much you love giving me grey hair.”

“Aw, you’re still lovely as ever, despite the age,” he smiled and you punched his shoulder. “_Oí_!”

“Please be careful,” you said quietly, tugging on his jumper.

“Always am,” George smiled. “You know what this prize money could do for us - for the shop?”

“Oh alright - I’m still not helping you!”

“But-”

“_No_!” You poked his shoulder.“I’ll support you quietly from the sideline. Don’t drink anything that could kill you! I’d like to get to the summer holidays with my boyfriend in tact.”

“Just until then?” George joked. “What about after?”

You pretended to be in deep thought. “I don’t know - you’re quite careless, I don’t know if I can think that far ahead.”

George gaped and you laughed at his sputtering. “George, _no_!” You tried to squirm out of his hold but his arms were wrapped around you, trapping you.

“I give, I give!” You said between laughter.

“S’your fault for being so ticklish really.”

You shoved at him. “_I hate you_.”

He smiled down at you, his eyes glinting, and you raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

George shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Nothing, it’s just - I’ve always been able to see you in the long term - passed seventh year.”

Your eyes widened and his face looked mysteriously pink. A slow smile grew on your face until you couldn’t help but press a kiss to his cheek, causing his pink face to turn red.

“What’s that for?”

“For being sweet, even though no one would ever believe me,” you said, squeezing his hand.

“I do have a reputation to uphold.”

You scoffed.

“I’m going to bed, you three have fun trying to get _expelled_!” You said loudly over his shoulder where Fred and Lee grinned and waved. You turned and stopped at George’s grip on your robes. “_Wha_-”

“Good night love,” he said, brown eyes earnest now. He shot you the look you knew he used when he was trying to get his way.

You tried to stop the smile on your face, not wanting to reinforce bad behavior, but failed after a moment.

“Low blow, Weasley,” you shook your finger at him but couldn’t resist his grin. You gave him a quick kiss and smiled. “Good luck boys!”

* * *

“Perfect wand use,” Professor Flitwick praised as the rest of your class shuffled out the next day. He said to you, “You don’t need to bother with the essay-”

“Oh, I’ve already done it!” You frowned.

Professor Flitwick chuckled good-naturedly and nodded. “Oh alright, go on.”

You’d barely made it down the corridor when your name was called out.

“Finally! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” a voice behind you said.

You turned towards the sound and smiled when you saw Harry.

“Harry! I haven’t seen you in a few days,” you pointed down the corridor. “I’m going to get some lunch, do you have class?”

“No, I’m going to get some lunch too.”

“Let’s walk together then, I’m meeting Fred and George.”

You’d both made it down the hall when you stopped in the middle of your story and frowned. “Oh, Harry, I’m sorry - you were looking for me and I just steamrolled right over you. Did you need my help?”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “I was going to ask for your help in Herbology. Sprout has us taking care of bubotubers and I have to write a paper-”

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll help you. I could meet you at one of the greenhouses after your last class.”

Harry seemed to heave a sigh of relief. “Thanks. I’m behind on homework and the first task-”

“Haven’t figured it out yet?” Fred asked, popping up randomly and nudging Harry. They went back and forth for a moment while you stretched onto your toes to try to find-

George appeared suddenly over your shoulder and smiled down at you.

“‘Ello, love.”

“Hello,” you smiled. “Gryffindor table this time?”

“Yeah, down there. Hurry- Lee’s already eaten half our plates too.” George turned to Harry but, before he could say anything - a flash of yellow and black came right towards you.

“_Hmph_-” Harry tumbled forward as a few Hufflepuffs shoved passed him to get to a spot further down.

“Hey,” you said, frowning. “Watch where you’re going.” You recognized two of the boys from the group. They were a year ahead of you, both of them had always been nice to you.

“I didn’t see you there,” one of them said coldly. A flurry of movement caught your eye and you saw a badge pinned to his chest - ‘_POTTER STINKS!_’ You rolled your eyes.

“Honestly, he should watch where he’s going, the traitor,” the second one spat.

You caught their eye and they frowned. “And you call yourself a Hufflepuff. You should really think about where your allegiances lie, supporting Potter so openly.”

“For the last time,_ I didn’t put my name in the goblet!_” Harry snapped.

“There’s no need for that-”

Both of them ignored him and glared at you. “I bet Sprout’s regretting naming you Prefect.”

Stung, you took a step back and bumped into George. His red face caught your eye and you looked up at him.

“Relax, mate,” Fred said, raising a calming hand.

“Do _not_ speak to her like that,” George took a menacing step forward.

You quickly grabbed his arm and shooed Harry to the side.

“Alright, alright,” you stepped between everyone. “You three, keep moving and remember, Helga Hufflepuff treated _everyone_ equally and with respect. I hope you keep that in mind the next time you question where my loyalties lie.”

Glancing at George, they smartly moved on towards the other end of the Hufflepuff table.

You turned and patted George on his chest. “S’alright-”

“It’s _not_ alright!” He said harshly. “They shouldn’t talk to you like that.”

“I can defend myself against a couple of disgruntled six years. I handle you two all right.”

Fred snorted at that, the tension diffusing a little.

“Besides, it’s not the first time and it _certainly_ won’t be the last.”

“What?” George straightened.

You shrugged. “It happens. I’m always bouncing around but, clearly, I hang around you lot all the time. Weasley and Potter are Gryffindor houses - it makes me look partial.”

“You should be, we’re the best house,” Lee said around a mouthful of food.

You shot him a flat look. “Humble too.”

“It’s not the first time?” George repeated.

“I’m serious - it’s fine. It’s not all of them, besides, Ginny scares off most of them with just her glare.”

“Is it because you’re Harry’s friend or…because of me?” He asked.

“_Hey_,” you jabbed his shoulder. “I said I can take care of myself. Stop feeling guilty. Besides, what’s that you said this summer? Only our opinions matter?”

George hugged a laugh and tossed his arm over your shoulder.

“Cheeky.”

* * *

“I think your hair has grown since I last saw you,” you teased George as he pulled you towards the kitchens.

George laughed. “It’s only been a few days.”

“It’s been almost two weeks you numpty,” you said, trying to keep the bitterness out of your tone.

George stopped abruptly, leading you to knock into him.

“Ouch! _George_!”

“Has it really been two weeks? Blimey,” George said.

You rubbed your nose and frowned at him. “I don’t know that it’s a good sign if your boyfriend doesn’t realize you’re not around.”

George laughed and looked down at you. “‘Course I notice. I miss you whenever you’re not with me. We’re not always around each other so I just got used to missing you all the time s’all. Fred and Lee have a good laugh about it sometimes.”

“Always a charmer, aren’t you?” You flushed and tried to hide your smile. 

George grinned and leaned down to kiss you. You both got sidetracked until far-off voices made you separate. You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and smiled at George’s happy expression.

“Alright you, let’s go, I’m craving something sweet,” you pulled him towards the painting.

“You know,” George said as you tickled the pear. “I think we should make up for all those days without each other. It’s good for a healthy relationship to have _proper_ time together.”

“Is it?” You laughed. “You mean, talking about our feelings? Our thoughts? Our dreams?”

George nodded, faux-pensive, and tapped his finger against his chin. “Yes, yes, all of those - also, the snogging, don’t forget that.”

You grinned. “Of course, essential that is.”

Before George could retort, a familiar high-pitched voice called your name.

“Miss! Miss! So good to see you Miss!” A few of the elves greeted you all happily.

Dobby’s large ears caught your attention and you straightened. “Good evening Dobby!”

“Hello Miss!” Dobby said cheerily.

“Did you get my gift?” You asked, bending down a little. “I left it with Bisley this morning. She’d said you’d gone out to clean.”

Dobby beamed at you. “_I did_! Miss is too nice, too nice!” He shook his leg out at you. “I put them on that instant! Too kind! Mr. Wheezey is very lucky to have a friend like Miss!”

“I am,” George smiled at you warmly. “She’s one of my _best_ friends.”

“I’m your friend too Dobby,” you insisted.

He beamed up at you and then back down to his socks.

You flushed, feeling a little embarrassed with the attention. George’s arms came around you but before you could say anything - Dobby interrupted.

“Is Miss feeling better?” Dobby asked, leaning down to inspect your right foot.

Your eyes widened and you shook your head at Dobby, who completely missed your panicked expression.

“What do you mean, _feeling better?_” George asked.

Dobby smiled, oblivious, and turned to George.

“Miss came in one night asking for a bag of ice! Miss said it was just a bruise but Dobby knows how mean the other students are to Miss. Miss told Dobby they didn’t matter, that they were just mad she was friends with the Wheezeys and Harry Potter.” Dobby turned back to you, eyes wide and genuine. “But Miss’ ankle was quite big, did Miss go to Madam Pomfrey?”

You didn’t look to George, despite feeling his eyes on you. “No, I didn’t Dobby. The ice helped very much and I was fine after a good night’s sleep. Thank you.”

“Of course Miss! Dobby is glad to help Miss! Dobby will get Miss and Mister Wheezey some tea!”

Dobby disappeared and you winced as George said your name slowly.

“It was nothing!” You sank down onto a nearby bench.

“If it was nothing why did you need ice?” George said, eyes lit up in anger.

You placed a calming hand on his knee. “A group of Seventh year Slytherins found me while I was going back to my room, late one night. They made a comment, I hexed one of them and while they ran off the last one managed to push me aside. I tripped and twisted my ankle - I’ve twisted it loads of times back home! It’s nothing!” You continued quickly at his expression.

“Who was it?” He hissed.

“Like I’ve said before, _dear_,” you pulled his tense body towards you. “I can handle my own problems.”

George melted into you after a second and sighed, his breath hitting your ear. He hooked his chin over your shoulder and you turned into his hair.

“I _know_ you can,” he said quietly. “I’d like to think that us being together means I can help you once in a while.”

Trying to avoid an argument, you switch the subject once your teas were placed in front of you.

“It’s nothing, I promise,” you squeezed his waist once more before leaning back. “I finally managed to get my potion right last week. I’m really worried George, I only got it once Sprout helped me.”

“Worried about what?” George asked incredulously. “_Herbology_?”

You huffed. “No, my O.W.L.s George! Everyone keeps telling me that Snape doesn’t give out Es - I can’t get anything less!” Your voice was growing higher and higher until George wrapped an arm around you.

“Love, you’ve still got plenty of time until then,” he pressed a kiss to your temple. “You’re being too hard on yourself. So what if you needed Sprout’s help? You keep practicing until you don’t. I know you can do it.”

Your panic died down and you tilted your head to look up at George. He smiled at you, eyes honest and sincere.

“Thanks George, you’re right-”

The entrance door slammed open, startling you. 

“Here you guys are! What’re you two up to?”

You sighed, you loved Fred - he was one of your closest friends - but you’d barely gotten any alone time with George since first term had started.

“Badger’s worried about her O.W.L.s,” George said with an exasperated expression.

“What’s that look for?” You asked, frowning.

“Because everyone knows you’re top of your year. It’s like when Hermione walks around ruffled because she got two points shy of a perfect score,” Fred huffed.

You felt your face fall. Were you being too annoying about it? Everyone seemed so sure you’d do great… but, what happened in the Wizarding World when you couldn’t get a job? Did you go back to the regular world? Become a Doctor? You’d need to go to Uni for that-

“I can see the steam coming out your ears,” George joked.

Your train of thought was broken by Fred nudging you. “That reminds me, we went into Hogsmeade while you stayed behind studying-”

They’d gone to Hogsmeade? Your shoulders fell. They hadn’t asked you to go with them…a lot of students in your year had stayed behind in the library. 

“-I hope that’s the right one.”

“Sorry?” You turned to Fred.

He smiled and wiggled the bags he’d set on the table. You leaned in and realized one was from the local menagerie. The other was from your favorite bakery - you could smell the treats inside.

“I _said_,” Fred stressed out the vowels. “I know you’d mentioned Helga wanting some special treats and a tonic so I got them for you.”

“I got the cookies. I smelt them and knew you could use some after studying,” George said.

Your annoyance at them melted away as they smiled down at you.

“Seriously you two,” you said, feeling grateful, “no one believes me when I say you two can be nice!”

Fred rolled his eyes but George pretended to be insulted.

“We’re a _joy_!”

You laughed, squeezing Fred’s hand and leaned back into George’s warm chest. They quickly switched the conversation to a fainting spell that they’d been trying to perfect. You listened idly, your thoughts going back to all the things you had to do when you got back to your room.

_Must practice the summoning charm, go over the ingredients in the potion in Chapter Five, go to Prefect meeting, help Harry with his Herbology homework…_

George’s arms had made their way around your waist and you looked up at him from your spot. He was talking animatedly while Fred was being handed a cup of tea. He glanced down at you with a small smile, the one he only used on you, before continuing. 

You smiled. It wasn’t what’d you’d hoped your night would go but, it was just what you needed.

* * *

“Yes! Of course!” A pink-faced Amelia nodded, her boyfriend having asked her to the Yule ball with a few limp-looking daisies.

“How sweet,” your best friend clapped along with a few of your friends. You nudged your group of friends forward, wanting to give them privacy.

“How did George ask?” Abby, a red haired and kind, Ravenclaw asked. “Robert asked me when we were at Hogsmeade.”

Your best friend smiled nudged Abby’s elbow with her own. “You’re all he asks us about.”

Abby flushed as bright as her hair and wrung her hands together. “I’m _so_ nervous!”

“Don’t be,” you smiled reassuringly. “He really likes you.”

She smiled shyly and pulled on her mittens. “So - when did George ask?”

“He hasn’t yet,” you said with a smile. “I’m sure it’ll be after a prank he’s pulled.”

“I just hope it isn’t _with_ a prank - you went to the infirmary last time.”

You winced. “I remind them of that, _consistently_, so they don’t forget.”

“Although, knowing them, it’s probably headed in that direction.”

Shrugging, you wrapped your scarf around you a little tighter. “As long as I still have all my limbs and don’t end up drenched in something, I’ll be fine.”

Your best friend snorted. “Fine?” She turned to Abby with a smile. “She acts like she isn’t besotted with him. It’s been two years and it’s like they’ve just met. Honestly, it’s revolting.”

“Hey!” You protested. “Why does everyone say that?”

“Because it’s true?” She laughed. “Seriously, Abby, watch his face when she walks into a room. It’s like everything fades away for a few seconds.”

“Shut up,” you grumbled, cheeks warming.

You tried not to smile as they continued teasing you on your walk up towards the castle.

* * *

Four weeks later, everyone you knew had dates, dresses, and giddy attitudes.

“I’m sure he’ll ask soon, he’s _got_ to!” Your best friend assured you, each time one of your friends squealed and regaled you with their stories.

George seemed to continue to act unworried, so you hadn’t paid much attention to it. He’d ask when he’d ask, it wasn’t a big deal - you two weren’t exactly a new couple.

However, like usual with you, everything had come to a boiling point towards the end of a particularly bad week.

You’d been reprimanded by McGonagall and placed 11th in your last Charms exam. Because of your O.W.L.s, all the professors began piling on the homework and you felt like you were drowning.

To top it all off, you’d worn your favorite jumper to breakfast and a few disgruntled Ravenclaws bumped you and you’d stained your entire front with porridge. Some of them hissed familiar, nasty, remarks about you and Harry. Before you could snap back, they’d giggled mockingly and ran off.

You were so tired of everyone, _every single one_. You grumbled, finding a seat at the nearest table, not caring which since whoever was around would flock away anyway.

“‘Morning,” George said, sliding into the seat next to you a few minutes later.

“Good morning,” you said curtly, dabbing aggressively at your collar.

“What’s-” Hermione started to ask before you cut her off with a wide eyed look. She frowned but nodded.

Lee, Ginny, and Fred sat down around you, all carrying plates.

“Harry, we have to ask someone before there’s no one left!” Ron said disparagingly.

You rolled your eyes and frowned down at the Potions textbook you’d planned on reading. If anyone’s exam was going to be difficult, it would be Snape’s and you were not going to fail. You needed at least an E to even be considered for a good healers program. Madam Pomfrey had tried to assure you multiple times that you’d do fine - but, you weren’t so sure.

It didn’t help your stress levels that Fred and George kept waving away your anxiety and worries like they weren’t a big deal. Your parents and friends had all assured you of the same thing - that you’d do well on your exams, you _always_ did! The pressure built with every supporting comment.

“I know Ron, I’m working on it! They all travel around in packs!” Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed.

_The Yule Ball. _You rolled your eyes so hard they hurt.

Hermione caught your annoyed expression and smiled sadly. She understood your predicament better than anyone. Although at this point, you knew she’d accepted Viktor Krum’s invitation and had already bought a beautiful periwinkle dress. You’d helped her find it two weeks ago.

“I was thinking of going into Hogsmeade this weekend, I need to find a barrette. Would you come with me?” Hermione asked. “Ginny’s coming as well, she needs to find a hair tie the same shade of green as her dress.”

You frowned, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to have them feel bad for you the whole day. Hermione had been trying to cheer you up with no avail - frankly, it would just stress you out even further.

“Oh, that reminds me, what color is your dress?” George asked around a mouthful of toast.

You frowned grumpily. “Dress for what?”

“For the dance of course.”

“I don’t have one - no one’s _asked_ me,” you said pointedly. You heard the table go quiet as Hermione and Ginny tried to talk louder to distract the others.

“Ginny what color is your dress again? Do you need anything from town?” Hermione asked loudly, failing at trying to distract the others.

George looked at you incredulously. “You’ve been my girlfriend for more than two years, who else am I going to go with? Don’t be mental. Why would I need to ask?”

His dismissive voice made your hair stand on edge.

“Are you serious?” You asked him, standing. “You weren’t even going to ask? Am I that unimportant?”

“_Unimportant_?” George sputtered. “You’re my girlfriend!”

His flippant tone caused your frustration to boil over and you couldn’t help but get angrier.

“I think we should leave them be-” Hermione said.

“Are you mad? _Sit down_!” Ron whispered back.

“‘Course not, Neal asked his girlfriend on a nice date and they’ve been together since they were second years. I don’t even get a simple question. We don’t even _go_ on dates anymore since you two are always - _busy_! I haven’t seen you since that night in the kitchen and that was _days_ ago! You spend more time with girls in your own house than your own girlfriend.”

“I didn’t think I _had_ to ask! What girls? Honestly, I don’t know what you’re going on about. Why is everything such a big fuss? You know I’ve been stressed - I just thought you’d know we were going to go together! You’re making this a problem when there isn’t one - like you _always_ do. You need constant reassurance. Everything has to be so overwhelming, you’re drowning yourself in a puddle. Like your O.W.L.s it’s not that serious! _Not everything is so life-ending!_”

Your eye twitched. Lee groaned behind him and even Fred shook his head. 

Ron’s cough jolted you out of your frozen state.

“Of course,” you huffed, gathering your books into your arms. “I’m just overreacting, like I always do.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” George said, brows furrowing. “That came out the wrong way-”

“You know what?” You said cooly. “Since you’re so sure you’re going to the ball, why don’t you find yourself date - someone who’s better tempered than me - and I’ll wait until someone actually _asks_ me.”

You got up and marched out the Great Hall.

* * *

You were not going to turn around to look. _You were not_.

Despite your own rules, your neck itched to just turn for a glance. _No! _You reprimanded yourself.

You could feel George’s stare on you from across the library. You were helping Ginny with her Herbology homework while Hermione helped your best friend with her Charms paper. It’d been a full five days since you last spoke to each other. 

“Thanks, I think that’s all,” Ginny sighed in relief. “I thought I’d never get that done.”

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for,” you said with a tight smile, head inclining towards your left.

Ginny frowned and looked over her shoulder at George. You packed your books and smiled at your friends. “I’m going back to our room, I want to see if Frank’s grown his teeth in yet.”

“Who’s Frank?” Hermione asked, alarmed. Ginny leaned in, interested.

Your best friend rolled her eyes and kept writing. “Frank is her new Fanged Geranium that Sprout gave her. She’s the only one who’s yet to be bitten,” she said bitterly.

“Your just mad that Frank likes me best,” you said, a true smile growing on your face.

She playfully stuck out her tongue at you and kept writing.

“I’ll see you all later,” you said, walking quickly towards the exit.

You managed to get to the end of the corridor before Ginny caught up with you.

“I’m sorry, I just - I wanted to tell you something,” Ginny smiled. “George’s been so bitter because he thinks a Ravenclaw named Frank asked you to the dance and you accepted.”

“What?” You balked. “I don’t think there’s a Frank in Ravenclaw - or well, there must be but, the only one I know is a first year.”

Ginny shrugged. “This is the longest you two have gone without talking since you met. It’s driving all of us crazy. You’re both so stubborn really.”

“I’m not being stubborn-”

“Listen,” Ginny grabbed your flailing arm. “Boys are stupid and my brothers more so. He loves you, he’s loved you since you were a first year. I actually think he’s loved you before he knew what that really meant. I’m always on your side, just… I know that he’s planning something.”

You narrowed your eyes. “_Weasley_.”

She grinned and shook her head. “I’m not saying anything, just be prepared and let him at least get through it.”

You huffed but ultimately nodded. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask!”

You both walked in silence until the end of the corridor where Ginny would climb up towards the tower and you’d walk down to the basement.

“What’s Ron’s excuse?” You asked Ginny before you parted. “Hermione’s got something up her sleeve you know.”

“I know,” Ginny rolled her eyes so hard you thought they’d rolled out her head. “Ron’s a _moron_.”

You laughed, surprised, and waved her off.

* * *

On the tenth day of radio silence, you were at your breaking point. You’d talked to Hermione and had realized you were being stubborn.

George was right, you’d been overly sensitive and you knew he had a lot going on at the moment. It was no excuse, but you were both under a lot of pressure and you _did _have the tendency to over react. Your dad always said you’d got it from your mum’s side - _Americans_ he’d always sigh. 

“Oh for goodness sake,” Hermione huffed after your fifth sigh in a row. “You’re both obviously miserable without each other. Just _go_, besides, who says he needs to be the one to ask you?”

“You’re right,” you straightened. “I do miss him and you’re absolutely right!”

“I am?” Hermione perked up from her half-knitted hat. “I mean - of course I am!”

You stood, pacing the corner of the library quietly.

Who said he needed to ask you? This was the 20th century, for God’s sake, _you_ could ask _him_! You can’t believe you hadn’t thought of this earlier. It wasn’t fair to put the entire thing on him.

“You know what, Hermione, you’re bloody brilliant,” you grabbed her and squeezed her shoulders. “I’m just going to go ask him! This is all so _stupid_, I can’t believe I let it get this far.”

“You both were wrong, just go find him,” she smiled and squeezed your hand back.

Armed with a plan and confidence, you go in search of him. You managed to catch Harry coming out of the Gryffindor common room.

“Oh, hello,” Harry said, eyeing you worriedly.

“Is he in there?” You asked.

Harry shook his head. “He passed Ron and me a few hours ago, you know how they all get when they’ve got a plan.”

You frowned. “Alright, thanks Harry!”

After making what felt like a whole round of the castle - you hadn’t found him anywhere. Spirits dashed, you walked dejectedly towards your common room.

“Oi! _Badger_!”

You whirled around, eyes wide, and found Fred’s smiling face. “Where’ve you been?”

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Lee said.

You laughed. “I’ve been looking for you!” You tilted your head and smiled. “Well, technically I’ve been looking for George.”

“What are we?” Fred asked, mock-outraged expression on his face.

Lee put his hands on his hips and frowned. “Chopped liver?”

You rolled your eyes. “No! I want to ask George to the Yule Ball. This whole thing has been so stupid-”

“Bloody hell!” Fred exclaimed.

“_Finally_!” Lee huffed, hands on his hips. “Took you both long enough.”

“Although it would’ve been nice if you both figured that out days ago,” Fred shot you a look. “Do you know how annoying he can be when you two have a row?”

“No?” You said with a sheepish smile.

“Right, neither did I since you two are always on the same side,” Fred crossed his arms.

“S’kinda nice knowing you’re both normal though,” Lee added.

“Except don’t do it again,” Fred said hurriedly. “This has been stressful enough!”

You laughed and hooked an arm through his. “Alright, alright, lead me to him then. Where’s he hiding?”

Fred took you towards the courtyard and Lee trailed behind, excited.

“He’s not hiding from you,” Fred assured you. “He’s been busy s’all.”

“_Sure_,” you said.

“Honest!”

“Whatever you say Weasley. Why are we just standing here? It’s a bit cold to be outside,” you pulled your sleeves over your knuckles. “What’s going on - _where_ are you going?”

“Don’t worry! We’ll be right back,” Fred said, dashing out of sight. You turned to Lee who smiled innocently.

“Seriously, do not move from here. We’ll be right back!”

You glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. A few students hurried along in towards the castle or out towards the quidditch pitch.

Straightening, you had a sudden realization. “This better not be a prank!” You shouted across the courtyard.

A few of your classmates shoot you odd looks but you were too nervous to give it much mind. You found an empty bench on the west side and settle down. You start going over a plan in your head.

_George, you were right. I’m sorry for screaming at you, it was out of bounds. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

You shook your head. No, that wasn’t right.

_I love you, George. I’m sorry for what I said - who says you need to ask me? Do you fancy a go?_

Frustrated, you huffed and a puff of air aggressively shot out into the cold air.

That wasn’t right either - you rubbed your hands together. It didn’t have to be perfect but, you wanted it to be sincere. You really were sorry.

Loud laughter from a nearby group of first years brought you out of your thoughts. You looked to where Fred and Lee had disappeared to. Where were they? 

A few minutes later, your confidence had dwindled and you were feeling less forgiving the colder you got. Shivering, you’d had enough and decided on looking for George tomorrow.

As you crossed the courtyard you heard hurried steps and a loud whisper.

“_Hurry up! She’s leaving_!”

Recognizing George’s voice, you turned and gaped at what you were looking at. A few students in Gryffindor colors ran to the sides and suddenly, the courtyard echoed with loud popping noises.

Colorful firecrackers and fireworks filled the sky. They created shapes and followed a pattern that made them look like snowflakes. You stared up at it, awed, and when the last few popped - you saw that the courtyard was filled with students clapping and laughing along to the makeshift show.

Suddenly, flashes of orange and yellow fell softly around you. You caught a few and pulled one out of your hair.

Marigolds, you realized.

Your favorite flower. You grinned wildly and sniffed lightly at the center.

_“I’ve never met anyone who’s favorite flower changed so often,” George exclaimed, smiling down at you._

_You’d cut a few marigolds from the stems and cradled them gently. “They’re all so beautiful, it’s hard to choose! You must have a flower you like better than others.”_

_George pretended to think for a moment before grabbing your robes and pulling you towards him._

_“Yeah, I do,” he stuck his nose into your neck and pressed a light kiss to the shell of your ear. “You.”_

The relative quiet is broken as the students that had filled the courtyard whispered and pointed. You looked towards their hands and found George, standing nervously with a bouquet of marigolds in his hands.

“I know that it’s not much - that _I’m_ not much-”

“-George-” you interrupted.

“Just let me finish,” he insisted.

You bit the inside of your cheek but nodded.

“I love you,” George said, flushing, his eyes sincere as he flickered between you and the flowers he was holding. “I love you quite a lot. I know I’m a lot to put up with sometimes, how thick headed I can get- Ginny and Hermione have let me know _numerous_ times these past few days.”

You couldn’t help but laugh and he smiled, looking encouraged by the sound. 

“_Get on with it_!” A very Fred sounding jeer came from your left.

George straightened. “What I’m trying to say, is that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I want the entire school to know that I’m yours - _er_ \- if you want me,” he added nervously. “So, what do you say? You fancy a dance sometime next week?”

Before you could said anything - loud footsteps had you looking over your shoulder.

“_What is happening_ \- why are you all - _Weasley!_”

McGonagall and Sprout huffed over, the former with her arms crossed and a disapproving look.

Most of the students surrounding you all, scrambled away, intimidated by McGonagall’s glare.

“_What_ is the meaning of all this?” She demanded.

“Well, you see professor-” George started.

“_Marigolds_!” Professor Sprout interrupted him with a wide smile. “They’re lovely - ah, enchanted to stay in bloom for years. Nice work Mr. Weasley.”

George grinned and McGonagall frowned. “That doesn’t take away that you two shouldn’t be creating all this- this-”

You stepped forward and put on your most guilty expression. “It’s all my fault Professor, you’re absolutely right. We shouldn’t be disrupting the other students, I’m sorry. It’s completely irresponsible.”

George opened his mouth but you tried to discreetly pinch his side. He yelped and tried to cover it with a cough. You turned to meet McGonagall’s eyes, which were smiling down at you, despite her crossed arms.

“Oh alright. Weasley, I know better than to try and set you straight. As a Prefect, I should hope you will make sure this doesn’t happen again,” she huffed and turned to stalk down the corridor. “_Get to class!_” She demanded of the few lingering students.

You turned back to George and smiled at him. “You nutter, you didn’t need to do all this - I just wanted you to ask. You’re also _more_ than enough, you know I don’t like it when you talk about yourself like that.”

“You haven’t answered yet,” he said with a massive grin.

“_Yes_, you lunatic,” you crushed your lips onto his and you could hear Fred and Lee cheering in the background. A familiar loud whistle indicated that your best friend was nearby.

You leaned back, resting your forehead against his and laughed lightly. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since Ginny told me to stop being stubborn or else you’d go with some Ravenclaw.”

You burst out laughing and covered your mouth, trying to muffle the loud sound.

“What? Why is that funny?”

“She’s my favorite Weasley,” you said through chuckles.

George frowned.

“There’s no Ravenclaw, George, or at least not one I’m acquainted with.” You intertwined your hand with his and smiled up at him. “I was looking for you.”

“You found me,” he joked.

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “I wanted to ask you to the ball - it wasn’t fair of me to assume you had to ask me. I should’ve asked you if I wanted to go so badly. I’m sorry for saying what I did. It wasn’t right and I’ve been feeling horrible-”

“-we were _both_ wrong,” George leaned down so his nose bumped your temple. “At least our first fight is over with.”

You leaned back, frowning. “That was not our first fight.”

“What? ‘Course it was.”

“Do you not remember that prank you pulled last year? After we agreed to leave me out of it?”

“That was harmless!” George exclaimed.

“I was in the infirmary for nine days!” You countered.

“_Pah_,” he waved his hand. “That wasn’t serious.”

You elbowed him. “It took _five days_ to just remove all the feathers!”

“Right, right,” George winced. “To be fair, that was Fred’s idea.”

You rolled your eyes and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “It always is, love.”

“Are you two bickering again?” Harry asked laughingly. Ron, Hermione, Fred and Lee popped up from behind him, all wearing wide grins.

“No,” you said with a smile. “I was just pointing out his error and he was vehemently agreeing with me, right _dear_?”

George threw his head back and laughed. “Yes, _petal_.”

You scrunched your nose, hating the pet name he used when he teased you.

“Look at that, the mudblood with the blood traitor made up, what a disgusting scene,” Draco started to gag, his gang of friends behind him cackling with laughter.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Harry growled from behind you.

You shot them a look, straightened and stepped away from George.

“Malfoy, get along to class - you heard Professor McGonagall,” you smiled widely. Before he could make a quip you flattened your robes, letting the badge pinned there reflect in the last of the sunlight. “Or, shall we start seeing how many points you can lose from Slytherin?”

You never once abused your Prefect position, trying to be fair to all houses and in all situations. You couldn’t seem to resist just this _one_ time.

With a scowl, Draco shot you a murderous look before stomping away.

“Good choice!” You said after them.

One of his friends made a rude gesture and you announce, “_Five points!_” Just to annoy them further. Within moments, you’re all alone again.

You turned back to your friends to find them all staring at you.

“What?” You asked self-consciously.

“Honestly, I didn’t think I could be more attracted to you but I was wrong,” George said with an awed, dumb look.

Fred and Ron groaned, throwing some loose snow at him. Hermione, however, caught your eye and beamed.

You grinned, clutching your marigolds to your chest. “I’ve missed you.”

George smiled at you, your favorite soft smile, and you practically melted.

“Honestly, you two disgust me,” Fred joked. “Come on you lot, let’s go get something to eat before I retch.”

Lee high-fived George before disappearing.

“Let’s go find a fire, I’m freezing,” you tell George, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“How about we get some food? Dinner just the two of us. I’m probably going to be of no help but, I’ll tell you everything about my O.W.Ls so you’re not so stressed. Then I need to show you some of our new beta products.”

You smiled, already warming up. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
Fred/George: 6th Year  
Reader: 5th year  
Ron/Harry/Hermione: 4th year


End file.
